


Late Nights

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Dorian, please. It’s very late. Come with me to bed.” Olek pleaded, tugging on the neckline of his pale grey dressing gown.





	Late Nights

“Dorian, please. It’s very late. Come with me to bed.” Olek pleaded, tugging on the neckline of his pale grey dressing gown.

“I just need one more minute! I’m almost finished reorganizing this section of the library!” Dorian insisted. Olek sighed, before shaking his head and turning to leave.

“Well I’m going to bed, because I’m tired and I need a reasonable amount of sleep to function properly. But I will see you in the morning. Try not to stay up too late.” He called behind him.

“Goodnight, my dear.” Dorian called back as Olek disappeared down the corridor.

“Night!”


End file.
